


Oh!You pretty things*

by SchneeSnow



Series: 钟情的可能 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>初次相见，总裁与老（不是）司机</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh!You pretty things*

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，ooc如我 _(:3」∠)_ 但是他们真可爱！  
> *：David Bowie ，他是个天才！

康讨厌开车，既然他有个能飞的小秘密，这四轮老家伙就该找个更需要它的主人。但这是克拉克庆贺康拿到驾照的礼物，“只是大记者用旧的老爷车罢了”。

昏昏欲睡，他踩着离合器慢慢悠悠，在柏油路上碾压而过，音响大开着：

Wake up you sleepy head，醒醒你个瞌睡鬼，  
Put on some clothes，穿上点衣服  
Shake up your bed，把被褥铺一铺。

康也小声哼哼：“……I look out my window what do I see，(往窗外望去你猜我瞧见什么？)”

最后一丝暮光消失殆尽，霓虹灯花枝招展站街揽客，夜生活正刚开始，你来我往的情侣眼中只有彼此，谁也看不见憋屈在车箱里的超级小子，他自顾自跟随老磁带放声唱起来。

……And a hand reaching down to me，降下一只手伸向我，  
All the nightmares came today，所有噩梦都在今天降临……  
一个人的影子就在这时跳进他的车，仿佛车主只是个招手不停车的自动驾驶。

“嘿？！”

方向盘颤了两颤，虽说康从不是大惊小怪的人，但这不速之客看起来不像好人。哦，除了，他眉清目秀的，年纪和自己一般大，风尘仆仆混合了汗味、多种香水与酒精，还有大概是青草与墨水，那种让康怀有好感的味道。

“你是谁？”他竟然没有试图停车，少年在他身边稳坐，“呃，你是不是搞错了车什么的……”但正经人不会出现在车流川息的马路中间，跳上车一气呵成甚至优雅地一屁股落座。

“抱歉，帮我个忙。”他注视康的眼睛里似乎有一对漩涡，它们晶莹旋转缓慢渗透出那双深凿眼眶，仿佛能将天空撕破一条张嘴流涎的裂缝，“有人在追我。”

No room for me no fun for you，没有我落脚的地方，你也找不到乐子，  
I think about a world to come，我感觉要迎来一个新世界。

那首歌继续扯着嗓子唱，康专注于少年紧绷的脸蛋，走神之余咽下一口滚烫唾液，不忘伸手抹擦嘴角。哦哦，他不小心故意撞到了邻座的手背，那握紧的拳头凉丝丝，蓝色静脉里有东西好似猛冲喷涌竟然直接射入康自己的心脏。

嘭咚。

这种低俗电影般的桥段简直老掉牙。

Oh You Pretty Things，噢你这美人儿！  
Don't you know you're driving your，知不知道你简直要，  
Mamas and Papas insane，把你爸爸妈妈逼疯了吗！

康觉得自己这颗脑袋要首当其冲地疯狂。他在看我！瞧那细长白颈，一双粉唇水润芳泽，他的漂亮脸孔微妙地转动，他在偷偷看我！那一对青蓝眼睛！

Let me make it plain，让我把话说明白，  
You gotta make way，你应该让道给  
For the Homo Superior，给超人类同志。

“嗯…”康觉得自己应该先开口说话：“我能问问是什么人在追你？”

“女人，”美人说：“还有男人。”他说着，轻轻淡淡，仿佛不屑与搭救自己的司机解释，仿佛身边的好心人是地板上懒得去捡的一块硬币。

他本想开个玩笑：“是警察吗？”怎料乘客听后微微一笑，倾身在他耳边低语着：

“哦？既然你发现了，我就只好用点手段让你保守秘密。”

开车的小子抖了两抖，那是不同于恐惧的快慰，随神秘少年的气息使他身心猛然燥热又即刻冷却，他忘记速度也忘记转弯，一切心动与报应都来得突然。

随后的记忆只剩昏暗中一抹反光的水花，莹蓝闪烁纷扰，汩汩河流淌进他们的空间，湿冷与污臭，思绪繁乱。康睁开眼睛，看见衍射的白月光，他们掉进了护城河。“糟糕，”他想，睁开眼睛确认他倒霉的乘客安危，“这下克拉克会没收我的车。”甚至关禁闭。但他只惦记身边人的安危，不知怎的竟设想能英雄救“美”，“说不定我能要到他的联系方式。”

神秘少年的身体异常轻盈，康将他拖出车子再抱上岸边的土地，毫不费力的愉悦。犹豫再三，对他做了心肺复苏。美丽的人儿双眼紧闭而呼吸顺畅心跳有力，康只是想吻他的嘴。

凉的，湿滑柔软，仿佛晚宴之后的甜点心。

康离开那双嘴唇，心想自己真是卑鄙，偷了少年的吻付出一颗春心。他扫到对方口袋中的手帕，提摩西·德雷克·韦恩，花体字绣得闪亮。一个韦恩！老天爷，他吻了哥谭的提米宝贝！

他简直预见自己会被绑架、被绞杀、被扬灰锉骨死无葬处。在那之前，他继续这个吻。

“唔……嘿。”年轻的总裁被吻醒，康尴尬而羞愧，可他实在喜爱对方湿漉漉的嗓音。“我从慈善晚会上逃出来可不是为了躺在这儿和你干这个……”

罪魁祸首愣在原地，不明白他的重点是“躺在泥沙里”还是“被便车陌生司机嘴唇接触”。

他笑了，简直夜空璀璨：“好了，小可爱，我总有权利知道偷亲我的人的名字吧？”

小可爱？竟然？“康纳……康纳·肯特。”他仍就轻易招了供。

他一把扯过康的衣襟把脸上水珠擦干：“你是单身吗？”

“什……是的。”他不明所以，似乎对方所问是因为在坠车时狠狠撞到了头而痴傻。

“那你现在不是了。”

他注视康，完全不似康自己羞涩得不敢看少年眼中两汪莹蓝，他挑逗得坦荡，一如直白地继续刚才亲吻，还把舌头伸进康的嘴里。

“呃…”

“提姆，叫我提姆……”他堵住他的话头和企图逃跑的嘴唇：“我会赔你一辆车作为救命谢礼和定情信物的。”

Oh！You naughty thing！不愧是个韦恩。


End file.
